Party Pooper
}} Party Pooper is the 51st episode in Season 4. Plot One day, Oggy made a pajama party invitation in his computer and printed it. He went to Olivia's house and put the invitation to Olivia's mailbox. Joey printed 3 another invitations and gave it to Jack, Bob and the cockroaches. Joey told the cockroaches to join the party and dressed as a famous dancer. Later, Oggy prepared the food for the party and set a disco ball. He happily and dreamed about he and Olivia dance in his house. The bell rang and Oggy wore a tuxedo and pour some perfume in his mouth, then opened the door. He thought it was Olivia, but it was Jack and he gave a party invitation to Oggy. When Oggy decided to tell Jack with anger, the bell rang. He tied his bow and pour some perfume in his mouth. He was shocked because it was Bob and he gave a party invitation on Oggy's eyes. While Jack and Bob are enjoying their food, the bell rang. Oggy is very angry and opened the door as a HULK. He saw that Olivia visit his house and bring flowers. Olivia smiled and winked and that makes Oggy melted, then Olivia gave the flowers to Oggy. Jack and Bob smiled and entertained Olivia as usual. Oggy set a music and he was dancing and he asked Olivia to dance with him. Jack and Bob thought it was boring and Jack brought a CD. Bob opened the player, ate Oggy's CD and set Jack's CD to the player, then Jack and Bob were dancing. Olivia was interested to the dance and she was dancing with Jack and Bob. Oggy accidentally was punched and kicked by Jack and Bob. Then the bell rang again. It was a famous dancer, cockroaches in disguised. The famous dancer ( the cockroaches ) gave the invitation to Oggy. Oggy sighed and let him ( them ) in. The cockroaches closed the door and laughed. Later, the famous dancer ( the cockroaches ) dance with Olivia and Oggy just sat down and ate. Jack and Bob wear glasses and they dance with the famous dancer ( the cockroaches ). They also battle dancing with the famous dancer ( the cockroaches ). The famous dancer ( the cockroaches ) set the volume up and battle with Jack and Bob. The famous dancer ( the cockroaches ) when he battle dancing with Jack, he dance with Olivia and when it's Jack's turn, Bob dressed as Olivia and dance with Jack. After dancing, the famous dancer ( the cockroaches ) saw Oggy is sleeping and he ( they ) took a clip from Olivia's bow. He ( they ) tell Olivia that he go a while. Olivia went to Oggy and she ask Oggy for dancing. Oggy shocked and he danced with Olivia. While they are dancing, the famous dancer ( the cockroaches ) open a lock in the fridge and the cockroaches eat food in the fridge. While they are eating, Olivia hug and dance with Oggy and the famous dancer ( the cockroaches ) go to Oggy. The famous dancer ( the cockroaches ) hold Oggy and keep away from Olivia and he ( they ) dance with Olivia. Oggy saw the famous dancer ( the cockroaches ) dance with Olivia. Oggy got too jealous and he pull the famous dancer. He saw that the cockroaches were dressed as a famous dancer. The cockroaches go away and Bob gave a pan. Then, Bob, Oggy and Jack smacked the cockroaches and Oggy put them out from the house. While Jack and Bob are sleeping, Olivia and Oggy dance. Oggy dreamed that he'll bite a rose and jump off to the sea. Then, he holds Olivia and decided to kiss her, but the bell rang. It was a police. He tell Oggy to shut up because it was very noisy. Oggy thought that the police is the cockroaches in disguise. He tell the police to turn around, pull his butt and kick the police with a shoe that used by the cockroaches. He saw that the cockroaches is in the terrace and the police was upset. He put Oggy into jail. Oggy was sad and he saw Olivia visit him in jail. Olivia share her earphones and hear the song and they're dancing. Episode ends. Gallery Setting up the party.jpg Party Pooper 2.png Party Pooper 3.png Party Pooper 4.png Video References fr: La Boum Category:Episodes from season 4 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)